Caught in the Rain
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Aaron and Daryl are out looking for new recruits, but a rainstorm forces them to seek safety in the barn.


Freedom. That's what it felt like. The wind in his face once again atop a motorcycle, hair blowing in the breeze. Damn it really was getting long. Longer than he thought anyway. With Aaron behind him in the rustbucket, they rode Highway 16, looking for other survivors. Aaron had said he had a gift. Daryl thought it was complete bullshit, but he did know when to trust people and when to not. In this world it was more often not.

Now, for some reason, he found himself out here alone with this man. A gay man. Openly gay. Daryl shook his head at that. He guessed Virginia was different. In Georgia, he would have been drug outside and beaten to a bloody pulp, then shot in the dick and ass for emphasis. Aaron had told him once that he still believed the others saw him as an outsider. Daryl didn't quite believe that. He knew he was an outsider; always had been, always would be. He never expected any different and honestly wouldn't know how to be if it were any different.

Daryl stopped the motorcycle in the middle of the road, hearing the rustbucket clutter to a halt beside him. Leaning out the window, Aaron said, "We should find some place to sit tight for a bit. Those storm clouds look serious. I don't want you to get drenched." His smile was light and teasing and Daryl kind of wanted to smack it off his face at the moment, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Instead, he just nodded in agreement. "There's that old barn we found you guys in not too far from here."

"All right. Lead the way." Aaron pulled the car in front, the motorcycle following dutifully behind.

They made it inside the barn seconds before the deluge started. "I don't think I'd be able to see in this!" Aaron laughed as they shut the barn door, securing it before sitting down on the ground. Daryl snorted, shaking the water off his vest. The rain beat on the old wood, the patter patter almost soothing. "You know, I always thought rain was so romantic."

"Always hated it growing up. Can't hunt in the rain and always got caught in it," Daryl supplied, resting his back against a hay bale.

Aaron's face scrunched up. "You mean you've never kissed anyone in the rain?"

"Nah." Daryl blushed slightly. "Ain't never really kissed anyone anywhere."

Aaron's mind screeched to a halt. "Wait, you've never kissed anyone _ever_?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. I've kissed people, just never really… _kissed _someone. Ya know… Never really had anyone to wanna kiss like that." He stole a side glance at Aaron, noticing the shock on his face.

Cautiously, Aaron moved closer, until he was within a foot of the other man. "Kiss me."

Daryl scoffed, standing up and crossing the barn to lean against the opposite wall. "You're crazy."

Aaron followed him. "I know you want to. It's okay, Daryl."

"Nah, it ain't like that. I ain't like that."

Aaron smirked. "Then can I kiss you?" Daryl stared at him, wild eyed and looking like he was going to take a swing, but Aaron knew better. "For bragging rights. Eric will be so jealous of me if I got to kiss you."

Daryl snorted, untensing slightly. "Ya talk about me?"

"All the time actually."

"What ya talk about me for?"

Aaron stepped a little farther into his space. "You're the hot, sexy rogue warrior. You're that man in every movie that everyone wants to be with, but no one can actually get."

Shifting a little uncomfortably on his feet, Daryl wasn't quite sure what to say about that assessment. "Ain't none of that."

Aaron's hands found their way to Daryl's hips, gently guiding him to lean back fully against the wall. "Yes, you are. You are all of that." Aaron's lips pressed against his gently, patiently seeking permission.

Daryl's body tensed, his hands flying up to Aaron's forearms, ready to throw the other man off of him, but then his stomach did a flip, his heart stopped beating, and his lungs forgot how to take in air. He gasped in silent surprise at the feel of the soft lips against his, only just now suddenly self-conscious at how chapped they probably were. Aaron's hands coasted slowly around to Daryl's lower back, feeling the separation of his clothing, revealing the bare skin underneath. Fingertips gently grazed it, sending a shudder down Daryl's back, making him relax into the touch and engage in the kiss.

The rough calloused hands moved from Aaron's forearms up to around his shoulders, bringing him in closer as Daryl opened his mouth to the kiss. It was over as fast as it started. Aaron rested his forehead against the hunter's, sharing each other's air as they felt their heartbeats sync. Licking his lips, Aaron couldn't help but smile. "That was everything I thought it would be."

Daryl's blush crept down his neck and disappeared somewhere below the neckline of his shirt. "Ain't nothin' you should get in trouble for wit' your man."

"Oh, I'm not going to get in trouble except with his jealousy that I got to experience you. He's going to grill me for all of the sultry details." Daryl just shook his head, a smirk playing at his lips. He still couldn't seem to believe that people had positive and even sexually charged conversations about him.

"Guess we should add in some more details then," he said shyly, his hands flattening out on the back of Aaron's shoulders.

The second kiss was better than anything Daryl had had in a long while. Aaron kissed him like he needed the air from his lungs, wrapping his arms tight around his waist, bringing their bodies impossibly close together. It took him a minute to realize the moaning he heard was from himself as Aaron's tongue found its way into his mouth, claiming him. Every ounce of fight Daryl had left in him seeped out through that kiss as his hands started to pull at Aaron's clothing. Everything suddenly became too much, too tight, too _there_. He needed to feel this man in front of him and that scared him. Pulling back, breaking the kiss, Daryl just breathed. He pushed Aaron away at an arm's length, just enough space between them that he didn't feel horribly claustrophobic, but at the same time like he wasn't really pushing him away.

Aaron's hands came up to his wrists, rubbing them soothingly. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Just ain't… haven't… for a long time." Daryl cast his eyes down, hands bunching in the shoulders of Aaron's t-shirt.

"What about Rick?"

That stung more than it should have and the harsh look Daryl shot him through his long bangs was enough to get a guilty apology. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Trust me, I'm so happy with just a kiss."

"What if I ain't?"

"Then name it. Whatever you want, I'm here." A fire blazed in Aaron's blue eyes, hands running up and down Daryl's strong arms.

Daryl's mouth suddenly went dry. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted. Hell, he wasn't even sure what it was that he did want. He just knew that needed more and he would take whatever Aaron was willing to give. With a tug of his shirt, he brought the other man crashing back against his chest, only this time Daryl's lips sought out Aaron's. His hands roamed freely, caressing, stroking, pulling on clothing until he had managed to strip the t-shirt off Aaron's body.

"Think we should keep this even, don't you?" Aaron smirked against his lips,his fingertips dancing along the hem of Daryl's shirt.

Panic coursed through his veins as Aaron stripped him of his layers. Each piece of clothing taken off his body brought back distinct memories of the last few people that had disrobed him for these purposes. The last thing he wanted was to have Aaron run out on him in this barn in the middle of a rain storm or worse, laugh and tell him that he really was a sorry sack of shit.

But he did neither. His fingertips ran over the raised flesh as his lips kissed around to his ear. Softly he whispered, "You're perfect." Daryl knew in that instant that he would do anything with this man. Hands fumbled with belts and pants as lips traced along exposed skin. Daryl wasn't sure which end of the world was up as he was laid down on the hay, naked as the day he was born. "Are you okay?" Aaron asked him, as he straddled his hips.

Daryl didn't want to look down and see their erections inches from each other. He could feel the warmth from the other man's nude body and smell the stench of sex in the air as if they had already fucked and gone. Was he ok? Fuck no he wasn't okay, but that was always the answer. In this moment he was as okay as he was going to be so he just nodded his head, wishing the other man would just get on with it. Laying his body down along Daryl's thin but muscular frame, Aaron kissed him softly, adjusting himself so they were comfortable. "I'm not going to make love to you like that. Not right now. Not in a barn of all places though this rain storm is rather romantic." He smiled down at him. "But I am going to make you feel amazing."

"Ya already do." Daryl blushed at his admission, hardly even aware of where it came from.

Aaron's smile just widened, lighting up his face even more. "Good, someone should." Daryl gasped as his hips moved against his, sliding their cocks together. Aaron's hand came between them, stroking both of them, spreading the precum to make the slide easier. Daryl's arms clung to his back, his legs widening slightly so give him leverage to buck up. They canted together, moaning and whimpering as their bodies moved. Daryl couldn't take his lust clouded blue eyes off of his lover's face as it was haloed by beams of light streaming in as the storm outside lessened to a dull roar. The whole experience for him was ethereal as he increased their pace, pulling Aaron's hips down as he ran his hands down his back, cupping his ass as they moved as one. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he thought they should be quiet, walkers could come if they heard their moans. At the same time, he thought he would be fine to die right here, with this heady feeling of lust and love, the image of Aaron's face above him, pleasure etched across it as they both came with a shudder.

Aaron rolled off of him, forearm draped across his face as he tried to steady his breathing. Daryl looked up at the ceiling of the barn, examining the knots in the oak. He thought he should be ashamed at himself for shooting so soon, like he was a teenager all over again, but damn it had just been so _long_. But Aaron had cum with him. They had done it together. He smiled smugly at the roof. Someone had gotten physical pleasure from him. Aaron sat up next to him, shifting around, clearly looking for something. Daryl shot him a questioning look, but the other man just smiled sheepishly. "Need to clean you up before that dries."

Ah, the cum… yes. "Got a rag in the back pocket of my pants." Aaron nodded, reaching for his pants and pulling out the red rag that had clearly seen better days, but it would do the trick for now. Minutes later they were dressed, facing each other as Daryl tried to figure out if he was going to keep his rag or not. This was the shitty part that he hated about sex. That _after_ part, but Aaron just smiled at him, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the barn door.

"Ain't stopped raining. Ya wanna leave now?" he gruffed, a little put off by how fast the other wanted to be gone after their "moment."

"No." Aaron's grin just got bigger as he threw open the barn door, dragging Daryl out into the drizzle. He was thankful that it had stopped pouring like it had been, but still shuddered at the cool drops on his skin. "I wanted you to experience this too," he said, pulling Daryl fully against his body as their clothes clung to them with rainwater. Aaron's lips found purchase against Daryl's, kissing him none too gently as he held him close in his arms. Pulling back, Aaron let out a laugh, loving the feel of the raindrops on his face.

Daryl watched as the drops formed in his eyelashes, dancing off as he blinked. Some cascaded down the bridge of his nose and fell off the tip only to fall prey to the giant smile. "Now, Daryl Dixon, you can say that you have been kissed in the rain."


End file.
